


Angel

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Henry watch the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show together though they know they could totally get in trouble for doing so. Short little sexy bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may not have just watched the 2013 Victoria's Secret fashion show and had this idea pop into my head. No I did not picture Regina in lingerie. I had an image of Emma and Henry watching the show and possibly getting in trouble for it. The rest kinda went from there. It's just a little bit of cute and sexy fluff...So here we go.

"This has to be a secret kid. If your mom found out that I let you watch this, she'd probably kill me," Emma said, as the two of them settled into the couch, a bowl of popcorn between the two of them. The Victoria's Secret Fashion Show was two minutes from starting and because Regina had been working late recently, guaranteeing a late arrival that night, Emma had agreed that they could watch it.

"Ma come on, I'm fourteen. This is nothing compared to the magazine she found under my bed last year." Henry shrugged as if what he had just said was nothing, reaching for his glass of soda next to him.

"What?!" Emma's face was instantly turning red, eyes bulging out of her head. She'd almost even choked on a popcorn kernel in her surprise.

"Relax. I didn't actually look at it. Nicholas found a stash of them in his dad's closet and handed a couple out to the rest of us guys. None of us really knew what to do with them though. She found it before I could really take a look."

"Oh my god. I can't believe you had porn, let alone you hid it under your bed. I thought you were a lot stealthier than that. "

"It's not my fault she likes to be nosey sometimes," he rolled his eyes and turned to look at the T.V. noticing the show was beginning and the more famous Angels were being introduced. The two instantly went quiet, watching the first scantily clad model walk out on the runway to a sort of techno/pop music beat.

"Adriana and Karlie are my favorites." Henry said, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth, not even taking his eyes off the television.

"Of course you'd pick Lima. Everyone loves Adriana," the blonde sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't? She has like… dark hair like mom," then he hesitated, realizing what he'd just said, "Oh, eww. Maybe she's not quite my favorite anymore."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head.

"No way. I'm more of a Gisele and Marissa kind of girl."

"Ma, they're old. I'm talking about the girls walking in this show."

"They are so not old kid!"

But Henry just looked at her so she sighed.

"I guess if I have to pick it would maybe be Behati? Or Cara? I don't know. They're all gorgeous but Henry, you know I totally have eyes only for your mom. She could totally walk the runway and blow all those girls out of the water."

"Yuck."

Little did they know, Regina was silently standing in the entry way. She'd been moments from scolding the two of them but when she heard what Emma said, all arguments went out the window and an idea popped into her head. Quietly she tiptoed into her study.

* * *

Later that night, Emma was propped up against their headboard, playing a game on her computer, when a swirl of purple smoke filled the room and Regina appeared. Emma didn't quite look up at first, concentrating on her game.

"Hey babe, I'm glad your home." Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she maneuvered the little bird through the obstacles. It wasn't until Regina said 'Hello, Emma' in a voice that Emma knew only as Regina's bedroom voice, did she look up.

If her jaw could, it would be on the first floor at that point.

Black lace underwear. Black lace balconette bra. Black garters. Black arm length gloves. Black sky high strappy stilettos. And to top it all off, black angel wings. Her makeup was dark and her lips bright red, hair in an up do with tendrils falling here and there.

She was a picture straight from any lesbian's dark fantasy. And she was all Emma's.

Emma couldn't speak, only able to keep her mouth open in shock. Upon closing her mouth, she took a giant gulp and was sure Regina could probably hear it as well as see it.

"Re..." She cleared her throat, "Regina. You look… wow. Did you attack one of the Vic..." And then it hit her. "Oh."

"There you go my dear. I was wondering when you'd catch on." A look of pure amusement briefly showed on Regina's face; she was trying not to laugh, wanting to appear serious and sexy.

"Regina we just-"

"Now now darling, are you really going to waste all of this," a glove covered hand gesture down her body and Emma's eyes couldn't help but follow. Another gulp. "Just to give me excuses?"

Emma shook her head no, not able to peel her eyes from Regina's very on display bosom.

She felt a finger under her chin and her eyes being dragged up to meet very dark ones. Emma wasn't sure if she could breathe at that point, her wife having absolutely taken her breath away. Her hands strayed to Regina's hips, playing with the lace there.

"Regina you look," she couldn't finish.

"I'm not Gisele or Marisa but I'm sure what I can offer you," Regina's gloved hand stroked her cheek, "Is more than either of them could give you combined."

Another gulp.

"Regina, you don't have to be Gis-"

"Emma Swan-Mills, just shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to get an idea of the outfit that I inspired this off of, google Adriana Lima 2013 Victoria's Secret fashion show and it will normally be the first outfit you see. The red one. But if it's not... look for the Parisian nights section of the show. This outfit inspired my little scene, except it's obviously in black. After all black is Regina's color.


End file.
